Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style)
TheCartoonMan6107's movie-spoof of "Hotel Transylvania 2". It will appeared on Youtube on November 20, 2019. Cast *Dracula - Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Dracula (Bat) - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Mavis - Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) *Mavis (Bat) - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Jonathan - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) *Frank Frankenstein - Shrek *Eunice Frankenstein - Fiona (Shrek) *Wayne Werewolf - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Wanda Werewolf - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Winnie - Penny (101 Dalmatians) *Murray the Mummy - James P. Sullivan (Monsters, Inc.) *Female Mummy - Claire Wheeler (Monsters University) *Griffin the Invisible Man - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *Dennis - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Dennis (Bat) - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Vlad - Uncle Rubato (Marvelous Musical Mansion) *Mike Longhrun - Stoick the Vast (How to Train Your Dragon) *Linda Longhrun - Valka (How to Train Your Dragon 2) *Blobby - B.O.B. (Monsters vs. Aliens) *Bela - Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) *Zombie Staff - Birds (The Angry Birds Movie) *Monster Nurse - Mung Daal (Chowder) *Suit of Armor - Elves (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) *Baby Dennis - Baby Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Mr. Fly - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Harry Three-Eye - Mr. Link (Missing Link (2019)) *Jogger #1 - Muffy Crosswire (Arthur) *Jogger #2 - Francine Frensky (Arthur) *Cal - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Tourist Driver - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *Tourist Passenger - Helen Parr/Elastigirl (The Incredibles) *Dana - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Caren - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Pandragora - The Grinch (The Grinch (2018)) *Kelsey and his Wife as Themselves *Ticket Agent - Yesss (Ralph Breaks the Internet) *Troy, Connor and Parker - Gil, Goby and Nonny (Bubble Guppies) *Bat Cronies "Bela's Army" - Bill Cipher's Minions (Gravity Falls) *Brandon - Nino Lahiffe (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) *Erik the Phantom of the Opera - Arthur Claus (Arthur Christmas) Scene Index: *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 1 - Astrid and Hiccup's Wedding *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 2 - One Year Later/Astrid's Pregnant *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 3 - Sherman' Birthday/A Happy Family *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 4 - Taking Over the Hotel/in Sherman' Room *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 5 - At the Party *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 6 - Phoebus's Frustration *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 7 - Astrid and Hiccup's Leaving Home/The Plan *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 8 - At California *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 9 - Shrek's Turn *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 10 - Pongo's Turn *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 11 - At the Mini Mart *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 12 - Sulley's Turn/Bike Riding *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 13 - Phoebus's New Plan/Welcome to Camp Winnepacaca *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 14 - At Hiccup's Home/Sherman' Training *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 15 - Astrid and Hiccup's Conversation/Heading Home *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 16 - Astrid's Angry at Jack Frost *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 17 - Astrid and Sherman' Conversation *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 18 - Family Dinner *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 19 - Phoebus and Hiccup's Plan/Sherman' Birthday Party *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 20 - Uncle Rubato's Arrival *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 21 - A Ruining Party/Argument *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 22 - Looking for Sherman/Sherman' Powers *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 23 - The Final Battle/Happy Ending *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 24 - End Credits Movie Used: *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *The Angry Birds Movie *Zootopia *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1 & 2 *How to Train Your Dragon 1, 2 & 3 *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Monsters vs. Aliens *House of Mouse *Shrek 1, 2, 3 & 4 *101 Dalmatians 1 & 2 *Monsters, Inc. *Monsters University *The Fairly OddParents *The Aristocats *Cats Don't Dance *Chowder *Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Pinocchio *Gravity Falls *Missing Link (2019) *Arthur *Minions *The Emperor's New Groove *Incredibles 1 & 2 *The Peanuts Movie *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *The Grinch (2018) *Ralph Breaks the Internet *Arthur Christmas *Bubble Guppies *Marvelous Musical Mansion *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir *Vampirina Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Hotel Transylvania Movie Spoofs Category:Hotel Transylvania Movies-Spoofs Category:Hotel Transylvania Movie-spoof